


the rooftop, the breeze, the stars, and your laugh.

by Mania (Animaya)



Series: romantically looking at the sky [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I hope you enjoy :D, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Stargazing, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), idk how to tag so i hope this is okay, idk what i am doing, platonic or romantic take it as you want, sapnap is an advocate for the shippers yessir, this could be romantic, this is my first fic help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaya/pseuds/Mania
Summary: george goes to find dream. george finds dream on the rooftop of their apartment building. they stargaze, gaze at each other, and sleep while cuddling in front of the autumn night sky. and sapnap catches them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: romantically looking at the sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020634
Kudos: 73





	the rooftop, the breeze, the stars, and your laugh.

george steps away from his computer, stretching out his body as he had sat for hours on end. george decides to look for dream and he walks towards the kitchen. it's a calm wednesday night, crickets could be heard through the windows. patches approaches george as he steps into the kitchen. george kneels down and pats patches as she purrs softly. he gets up and grabs a glass of water. george hears sapnap talking in his room, george just assumes he was streaming. george washes the cup and walks into the apartment building hallway.

george ventures into the staircase, he walks up four flights of stairs. sighing as he finally reaches the rooftop. he smiles to himself as he sees dream sitting on the floor, staring at the stars. george walks towards dream as quietly as he can, but dream still turns to smile at george.

george sighs, taking a seat next to him; slightly disappointed that he could not spook dream. the hushed wind blew in dream's hair, the moonlight making his hair shine a light brown, well george assumes at least. george fights his urge to touch dream's hair. 

"you found me, huh?" george was somewhat surprised as he heard dream's voice. george just hums a response as they sit in a comfortable silence. george looks at the night sky. the moon was vibrant. the stars glitters next to the moon, complimenting the moon's creamy light. george noticed dream gazing intensely at the stars. he smiles, admiring the way his best friend was so interested in the lights in the dark sky. 

  
"thanks for being my best friend, george." dream says softly. george hesitantly brings his eyes away from the stars and turns to look at dream. but he is met with dream already looking at him, beaming. george can't help but feel his heart melt with his friend's dazzling smile. 

"i am glad we met." dream was looking at the stars again.

george grins, as he just chuckles. dream tilts his head; questioning george. "i love you too, dream." dream smiles, fondly, matching george's gentle look. dream held his arms, asking for a hug, patiently. george gives in, letting himself fall into his arms. and he feels dream wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"i love you, george." george just closes his eyes, face in the other's shoulder. he hears the crickets even louder outside, but it's awfully soothing. george knew that there was a possibility that sapnap would walk up to the rooftop and find them (and probably tell twitter), but george could not care. he just wanted to stay in dream's arms while feeling the fall breeze around them. george tries to fight sleep as his eyes feel heavy. he hears dream's soft hums before he drifts to sleep.

**as sapnap ends stream, he noticed the painfully loud silence throughout the apartment. and that his two best friends were nowhere to be found, that was probably the cause of the silence. he finds patches and one of his cats curled up together on his bed. he goes up to them to give both a pet on their heads. he walks out of the room, hearing one of the cats follow him out. it was his cat, the cat purrs and they rub sapnap's ankles, trying to get his attention. sapnap picks up the cat and gently place it on the couch where it voluntarily rolled up to sleep. sapnap hums, happily as he walks into the apartment hallway, closing the front door behind him. sapnap knew dream was probably on rooftop as it was a nice night to look at the stars. and he also assumed that george went to find him.**

**sapnap went up to the rooftop of their apartment, he didn't really know what to expect. when he opens the door to the roof, he found george wrapped in dream's arms. george had his head on dream's shoulder, while dream's head laid delicately on george's. well, half of him didn't expect it, while the other half did. he watches quietly as the two sigh softly in their sleep. sapnap smiles, as he found his best friends adorable. but also has a shit-eating grin on his face, knowing that he could tease them for as long as they live.**

**sapnap speedily goes back down the stairs, into their shared apartment. going into george's room to grab george's blanket and into his own room to get his phone. he runs back onto the roof. he walks up to his best friends and tenderly places the blanket onto the sleeping duo, to not wake them up. he snickers to himself as he takes a picture of the two sleeping from behind. after taking the picture and tweeting something, sapnap decides to leave them alone, as it was relatively nice weather and he was tired. he grins, peeking at his friends before closing the rooftop door.**

george wakes up to the familiar smell of his best friend, surrounding him. still in dream's arms. george notices his blanket around their shoulders. 'this was sapnap's doing.' george thought to himself. george just sighs as he stares forwards at the sunrise. george just watched dream peacefully sleeping. george decides to let his urges take over him, he gently running his hands through dream's hair. he pulls his hand away when he notices dream's eyes flutter open.

dream looked down at george, his hand rubbing his eyes, clearing the sleepiness. "oh, morning beautiful," dream teased. he had a smirk on his face. george just punched his shoulder in response. 

"hush. stop teasing me," george pouts while looking at dream, "we got found by sapnap so we'll never hear the end of it from him, or anyone for that fact, just let me enjoy this." 

dream laughs a soft laugh and beams, "fine by me." 

**sapnap tweeted: yo, dream and george fell asleep at their midnight stargazing cuddle sesh shippers come get your juices [image of two people sleeping with one of their arms wrapped around the other, the picture was taken from behind with the night sky clear in the background]**

**Author's Note:**

> so i really just wrote this for fun. i hope you enjoyed! :D this was supposed to be platonic, but it turned out really romantic-ish, so interpret this as you would like! thanks for reading! mania, out.
> 
> ps i might make a part two if you guys would like :]]


End file.
